The invention concerns a windshield wiping device for a vehicle, especially a motor vehicle, and concerns a method for the mounting of a windshield wiping device on a fastening element of a vehicle.
Windshield wiping devices typically have a wiper arm or wiper lever, wherein a wiper blade, on which a wiper lip is attached, is moved on the window of a motor vehicle. The wiper arm is moved alternating between a first turning point and a second turning point. For this purpose, the wiper arm is connected via the drive shaft to a wiper motor.
There are many boundary conditions which need to be considered for the improvement of windshield wiping devices. These include the expense during the manufacture or the manufacturing costs, the material costs, but also the properties of the windshield wiping device, especially its function under various conditions and the service life under a variety of conditions. A factor to be considered in wiping devices for vehicles is that the cost pressure is constantly increasing and that the vehicles may come to be used in a variety of climatic conditions, so that extreme temperatures may occur in constant manner and/or with great fluctuations, for example.
Therefore, there is a need to further improve windshield wiping devices, especially in terms of cost efficiency.
The problem which the present invention proposes to solve is to provide a windshield wiping device with which at least one or more of the aforementioned drawbacks is lessened or essentially does not occur.